


walruses eating meat trio pizzas

by kogafuta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogafuta/pseuds/kogafuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk fucking something or another like read??</p>
            </blockquote>





	walruses eating meat trio pizzas

One day akaashi was walking and bumped into Daichi “hey” says akaashi “hey” says Daichi “youre fukurodanis setter right, youre really good I hope we have a match with you guys” “ha thanks” they start walking together and talking about random stuff idk any thing but kuroo because kuroo is just so dumb haha they don’t have the crush on the kuroo. “OH HEY GUYS HOWS IT GOING hEY hey I hEARD U GUYS GOT A CRUSH ON ME” “what” “umm ok… so anyways” they continue walking and talking about stuff and those two really hit it off omg wait am I falling for akaadai god ddamN IT THIS IS HORSE FHSIT FUCK ThANK EMM JESUS CHRIST but anyways back to the story kuroo istalkin g to kenma and kenma doesn’t not not care about it he wants to play the ninja titty game tbh. “ how can I frick both at same time” “idk” “but like the narrator said they got a crush on me” (im lying) “wtf” “who was that kuroo” “umm … the narrator?” “ok” “ok so ill make them fall for me I will do thi s thing I swear” kuroo swore. So after walking awhile Daichi and akaashi eat at a place idk ummm wendys or cracker barrel yeah cracker barrel there yes wait cracker barrel isn’t in japan right? Well I end up owning cracker barrel and make a line there so yeah they exist plot hole solved. So they eat there and talking more and Daichi nows how chill and pretty akaashi is and starts feeling a ways , and akaashi notices how attractive Daichi is and kuroo just pops up and goes “ is there enough room to make a captain vice captain captain sandwhich here?!!?” and they don’t want to be rude or smth idk so they all eat together and Daichi and akaashi r talking about a lot of things like how they really like summer and what they do and kuroo is like “yeah… sex is nice and sweaty then with me, you and u you ;)))” they pause “….””….anyways me and my family goes to this really nice lake not far from where u live” and Daichi goes “oh that sounds so cool” continue talking and kuroo in his mind is like “ I got them interestedyeah yeahhayesyeyshayea” when he just a delusional fuckboy. So they keep talking and kuroo is so impatient as he snackin on pancakes like shit dude chill that’s pure carbs u putting on. And he goes “ok I want to know why u don’t want to fuck th e me “ he says with a smirk like yeah check mate. Akaashi stands up and stairs “ you wanna know why, “yeh” “reaLy Honestly why” “ ye s yES YES” akaashi gets mad and steams comes from his ears he starts shooting eye lasers “w tF” “ W-E A-R-E R-O-B-O-T-S” “ WH AYT” “Y-O-U A-S-K-E-D S-O Y-O-U M-U-S-T D-I-E” “ FU CK FU CK FUCKKKFUCK FUCK” kuroo jumps as the robots shoot at him , daichis hand turns into a chainsaw, while akaashis hand turns into a machine gun. Kuroo crouches behind a table and panics then thinks wait I know a thing, finds a silver plate while akaashi shoots lasers he blocks them and reflects the laser back at akaashis hand and he exploded , Daichi burst through and tries to saw him in two but kuroo pulled some matrix shit and grabed a table cloth and breaks daichis chain saw, it malfunticons and explodses.. kuroo gets up leaves the restaurant and sees bokuto “ yo dude what happen omg” and kuroo looks at bokuto and says “ bro… I think u need a new setter” and walks in the sunlset  
Th e eeend.. or is it?....for real it is im tired and gay

**Author's Note:**

> Idk thank for reading and no I don’t do drugs, drugs r bad never do them, stay in school, never start forest fire, and alwasys remember the core of the apple is poisonous bye


End file.
